monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zepekinio25/Insanity? Ambition? Legit choice or pure stupidity?
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Hey. As you all know, i am getting tired of the MGQ engine and want to jump on something else by the time i finish chapter 1, and continue that project there. Now, i talked about MGQ paradox and the RPG maker before, but there is a lot of things out there, and i am actually training on one of them, as well as training at being able to make a bit of everything, from music to drawing digitally and.. more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But i want you guys to do, is tell me what you would LOVE to see, and what you think would be best to do. Now, there is a big difference between the two. By what i love, i mean that if we ignore all the bad sides this could have (long ass production time, possibility of going badly, etc etc etc..) what you would love to see happen, what would be a dream come true for the game to YOUR eyes. And by what you think, i mean what you would see as the best choice while taking on all the constraints there would be, based on the engine used. "But big joe, what are those engines you keep talking about?" Well little johnny, there is a total of three engines that i could learn, train on, and use for SML in total, and you know the three of them : MGQ ENGINE PROS : Well that's a no brainer, but the MGQ engine is one of the three, and the engine actually used for the actually released MGQ : SML . This engine is easy to use, quite fast to produce with and finally possess the SML mechanics already added in the game actual version, meaning they would not have to be rewritten (unless i'm stupid enough to do so) CONS : '''The MGQ engine is VERY LIMITED, you cannot have animations at all, and only images and text fits in it. It is a JRPG engine after all. Finally i '''PERSONALLY find it crippling to use nowadays, which is why i want to go to something else. But it is sill here, if you don't like change. RPGMAKER VSOMETHING PROS : ' The RPGMAKER engine allows to create a game with relative ease, and does not rely that much on code either, making it a simple yet powerful tool. Animations can be done, the integrity of what's going on in the game can be modified via menus in the editor, and the maps can litteraly be painted and edited to possess specific mechanics in it. The SML mechanics would be quite simple to translate into this engine, and armor and magic resistance is already a thing in it. It is what MGQ paradox is using, and it's as good as it is powerful. '''CONS : '''The RPGMAKER engine requires more art than the MGQ engine, and will have to also possess for some characters 2D models, to move on the world. It is also very easy to mess up and make something both repetitive and boring in it through unexperience with the engine and RPG gendra. Finally, whatever i may want to create as a map, will have to be drawn by my own hands, and translated into a top 2D view. ''what is the final engine? Gamengine thingy? A 2D side scroller engine? You plan on MAKING IT INTO A PHONE APP?!!!! No, the final one is the one i am actually learning since i'll jump to it one day or another, and you know it more than well. If you follow gaming youtubers, you already saw it. If you are into indie games, you already saw it. ''I am of course talking about '''the only, powerful, simple yet much more difficult to learn than the other two, outclassing them both in all points, and even allowing 3D game creation possibility..'' UNITY ENGINE PROS : '''The unity engine allows anything to be created. Litteraly. Animation, complex mechanics, insane decors, 2D, 3D, whatever gendra i want, whatever art style i want, with god knows how much more things i am passing on. It also have a very good interface and while coding is a thing, there are numerous possibilites to add slide bars and much more user friendly mechanics within the interface to make the use of these mechanics and modification of everything much faster and simpler once they are created. Finally, i myself possess lessons that i pay for in order to learn a lot of things in the world of game design, and using unity is one of them. (160+ lessons) If i can use this engine, and use it well, then the gameplay will get so good you will loose all social life because of me. '''CONS : '''It is by far the most difficult to learn engine of the two above, and if i want to make the crazy bet of going 3D, then the work asked gets waaaaaay bigger and if i fail, it will ruin everything. (you know what happened a few years ago with HERO) Also, it requires shit ton of art, and if we go 3D on that bad boy, i will probably will be the only one who will be in charge of modelising everything. The lessons that i pay for are also for using Blender, and 3D modelling. But still, you don't need to think much before agreeing that 3D modeling and using an engine as powerful as Unity takes time and effort, and can mess up real bad. So here you go, answer to all those questions i am asking myself, and let us see if we all agree on the same note or not, i want to go all out and make SML a game that deserve it's appelation of a "game", and Unity is what shine to my eyes right now, since it has countless possibilities. But what do you guys think? What do you guys want? And what would you guys LOVE? Yeh answer on the surveys billy, or the comments, choose your way. Chapter 1 is soon over, and once it will be, we are going to make a leap, how insane that leap will be?'' We are going to see. ' What engine would you LOVE to see SML use? MGQ engine! let's keep that simple. RPGMAKER! Simple, but better. I take it! UNITY 2D! LET'S MAKE THAT LEAP! UNITY 3D! LET'S GO ALL OUT BABY! What engine would you think SML should use? MGQ engine! let's not take any risks RPGMAKER! it's not too risky and still better than the MGQ engine. UNITY 2D! High risk, high reward. Let's go. UNITY 3D! This is probably insane, but i believe you can do something crazy good! Category:Blog posts